gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Light of Heaven
is the 35th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Fourteen years previously, at the Union International University, Billy Katagiri is conversing with Lessa Kujo over her graduation thesis. Leesa is going to be leaving the university five years earlier, at the age of 17. However, she wouldn't compare herself to Kati Mannequin, whose tactical forecasts are more accurate than her's. At that moment, Kati comes up to them to congratulate Leesa and hopes that they will see each other on the battlefield, at least on the same side. Shifting back to the present, Leesa, now Sumeragi, ponders why Kati had joined the A-Laws. On the borders of the Suille Kingdom, Federation forces under Sergei Smirnov's command are waiting for Suilleto make its move, for it is the only country to have the military strength to oppose the Federation. Sergei's commander informs him that if Seel makes a move, then other countries will follow, so the A-Laws are being deployed. At the Katharon base, the top leaders are discussing Suille's situation. Shirin suggests negotiating information Seel has on the Federation to leak to the public through their secret network. After the meeting, Shirin talks with Marina, telling her that the Federation is restricting information on Azadistan and the only way to rebuild their proud country is to fight for it. Marina protests that fighting won't solve anything. Shirin accepts that Marina is who she is and walks away. Marina leans against the wall, feelings as Setsuna is and wonders why he keeps fighting if he had experienced so much pain. Up that high orbital station, General Goodman assigns Kati to personally go after Celestial Being, as Major Lindt is being reassigned. Once their talk is over, Kati reflects on Kujo, remembering her lover, Emilio's death, might have compelled her to join Celestial Being. However, she considers eradicating warfare forever is a foolish dream. Patrick then comes in with her food but she snaps at him for entering without permission. Elsewhere on the station, Revive receives a telepathic message that Bring has issued and attack order. Back on the Ptolemy 2, Setsuna flashbacks to Azadistan burning and the resurgence of Ali al-Saachez, meaning nothing has changed. Suddenly, the e-sensor has detected an incoming mobile suit, using a GN booster at high speeds, emitting red particles. Setsuna/00 launches, but is suddenly outclass by the new suit, utilizing its own GN field and forming its five beam claws into one beam saber to shatter its GN Sword II. Only firing support from Cherudim and Ptolmey 2 forced the new suit to retreat. Sumeragi determines that the attack was a feint and warning that the Federation has deployed troops and has new suits; Tieria on the other hand, realizes the pilot was an Innovator and considers the Ribbons might have made Gundams from Veda's databanks. When Sumeragi asks him what's wrong, he says nothing. Back near the low orbital ring, Goodman looks to a monitor screen of a mysterious weapon, which he says will rain "divine retribution" on countries who oppose the Federation. Ptolemy 2 makes its way to the Lagrange 3 base. Once they have docked, the crew is introduced to Mileina's mother, Linda and the base's multi-scientific genius, Anew Returner. Sumeragi, with little time for pleasantries, requests immediate resupplying. On Earth, Ikeda has made contact with Suille's royal family. One of Katharon's leaders goes to negotiate, bringing along an escort on Shirin's advice. Back up in space, the GNR-010 0 Raiser, which can control the Twin Drive and amplify Trans Am, and the GNR-101A GN Archer, a support unit for Arios are introduced. They quickly begin the 0 Raiser tests. Elsewhere on the station, Marie talks with Saji, who is distraught over the deaths he caused and hopes to atone for them. Saji asks Marie if she intends to stay with Celestial Being; she responds that she will as long as Allelujah is with them. Saji voices that he envies her, as he wants to be with Louise. At that moment, on an A-Laws cruiser, Louise is having her unusual panic attacks and takes her pills. In the launch bay, Kati looks at the new unit, as Patrick tries to get her attention, asking for a new unit for himself; she tells him to shut up. In a hallway, Revive ask Bring why he is here; Bring responds that Memento Mori is being activated. Ribbons considers Memento Mori to be the key to unifying the Middle East, which was build with collaborating contribution of Wang Liu Mei. Nena is using her Veda abilities to spy on them but is surprised by Ali. Trying to get revenge for her brothers' deaths, Nena is instead defeated by Ali, who decides she's not worth the effort to kill. He leaves to join Ribbons to watch Memento Mori fire. As 00 Raiser tests Trans Am, releasing a greater particle production than the theoretical limit, the A-Laws deploy Memento Mori, firing a particle beam straight on the Suille capital, just as Katharon and the king are negotiating. This also sends a shockwave coming right at Sergei and his platoon. Marie somehow senses this with the massive amounts of GN particles flowing throughout the base; so does Tieria; Allelujah suddenly gets a resurgence of his thought dead personality -- Hallelujah.